


Megan's Pokemon Journey In Alola

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136





	1. Prologue

Have you ever wished that Pokemon were real?  
I sure have and it hasn't come true yet.  
I've been playing since eight years old and my narcissistic dad hates it.  
On Friday February the 27th 2026 at 1:00 pm I got a letter in the mail and I saw that the Pokemon Professors were in our world.  
Professor Oak in Piqua and Professor Elm in Troy.  
Professor Birch in Marysville and Professor Rowan in Dublin.   
Professor Aurea Juniper in Springfield and Professor Sycamore in Logan.  
Professor Kukui in Lima and Professor Sonia in Bellfontaine.   
At 3:00 pm I got a form and I filled it out.  
At 5:00 pm I walked out to the mailbox and I put the letter into it.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my eight pets in their beds.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. I capture all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I get all of the trainer supplies.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday February the 28th 2026.   
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I answered my front door after I got a Ring security alert and the guy put the package in my hands.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:15 am.  
The guy left and I opened up my package.  
Three hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.  
I boxed the banned Pokemon with Molayne and I boxed the other Pokemon with Sonia.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my eight pets in their beds.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. Welcome to the Alola Region.

Six days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.   
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
My ten friends and I are on the boat together.   
Ten minutes later.  
It's 9:40 am.  
We're in the Kanto Region and we got on the other boat.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
We're in the Alola Region and we exited the boat.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. Lannah gets her Starter Pokemon and we meet two new friends.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Lannah got an Ultra Shiny female Rowlet and she nicknamed her Dawn.  
We met Hau and we met Lillie.  
Lannah and me.  
I defeated Hau and he gave me some $.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're participating in the Iki Town festival.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. The Iki Town Festival and the Pokemon School.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We had fun at the Iki Town festival together and we visited the Pokemon School.  
Lannah and I defeated the teacher Emily.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. The 1st Trial and the Kahuna battle.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
My friends got a Z-Crystal and they're really happy.  
We defeated the Kahuna Hala and everyone except for me got a Z-Crystal.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to do the Akala Island Trials.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. We defeat the Brooklet Hill trial and we get the Waterium-Z Crystal.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Brooklet Hill trial and we got the Waterium-Z Crystal.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. We defeat the Fire Trial and we defeat the Grass Trial

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We got the Firium-Z Crystal and we got the Grassium-Z Crystal.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to defeat the Kahuna Olivia.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. We defeat the Kahuna and we visit the Aether Paradise.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday March the 9th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Kahuna Olivia and we got the Rock Type Z-Crystal.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
We're at the Aether Paradise and we exited the boat.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. We meet the Ultra Recon Squad and I stop Nihilego.

Three hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We met the Ultra Recon Squad and I stopped Nihilego.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to defeat the Ula'ula Island Trials.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. We defeat the Trials and we get the Z-Crystals.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday March the 10th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the trials and we got the Z-Crystals.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. We save Lillie and we learn about Lusamine's plan.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We saved Lillie and we learned about Lusamine's evil plan.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Spencer and I are on Pontypandy Mountain near the Rescue Center.  
It's 10:50 pm on Thursday September the 10th 2026.  
One hour later.  
It's 11:50 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 11:55 pm.  
Spencer is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 12:00 am on Friday September the 11th 2026.  
I'm fast asleep underneath the tree in my bag and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

Four hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 4:30 am.   
I woke up in my bag with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.   
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.   
I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday September the 12th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.  
Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. I defeat the firefighters and I get some $ from them.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Sam and his five friends lost to me in a Pokemon Battle.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. Sam proposes to me and I accept.

Seven weeks later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday November the 1st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
Sam proposed to me and I accepted.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep in my bedroom at the fire station and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. We get married and we start our family.

Six days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday November the 7th 2026.  
Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
At 9:30 am Sam and I started our family.  
At 10:30 am Sam and I bought a house for me.  
Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Sam and I got married.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Seventeen. I get reunited with everyone and they see my wedding band.

After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 pm.  
Spencer and I are outside of the Malie City Pokemon Center.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
I got reunited with everyone and they saw my wedding band.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to defeat the Poni Island trials.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Eighteen. We defeat the Poni Island Trials and we get the Z-Crystals.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday May the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the trials and we got the Z-Crystals.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Nineteen. I get really sick and find out that I'm pregnant.

Four hours later.

It's 4:30 pm.

I got sick and found out that I'm pregnant.

Everyone in the room was really happy for me and I got hugged.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorow I''ll find out what my baby's gender is.

The Chapter Ends.

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Twenty. I find out that the baby is a girl and I name the little one Lani Rose.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday May the 9th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I found out that the baby is a girl and I named the little one Lani Rose.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. Twenty One. I buy a house in the Konoha Region and I get the nursery set up.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.

It's 4:50 pm.

I bought a house in the Konoha Region and I got the nursery set up.

Later that night.

It's 10:30 pm.

We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to meet the baby. 

The Chapter Ends. 

I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Twenty Two. I give birth to the baby Lani Rose and everyone meets her.

Two days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I gave birth to the baby and everyone met her.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to become the Alola Region Champions.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Twenty Three. We defeat the Elite 4 and we become the Champions.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday May the 12th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
We defeated the Elite Four and we became the Alolan Champions.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to win the Kanto Gym Badges.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
